Moonlight and Sunlight
by harryskittengotclaws
Summary: A story about a renegade night person and that of a simple city girl who come from completely different worlds and see different kinds of light...
1. Reflection of the Moon

**Moonlight and Sunlight**

**(I don't own the night world wish I did though) This is my first story I'll accept everything ****J**** it's a little bit different from normally what people write I hope you like it **

Chapter 1

It was dark and cold and damp near the lake. There were only two things that were bright; one was the full moon at the top of the sky and the other Faelen's amber eyes. His mood could be shown by the brightness of his eyes. They were beautiful as hell. It was sad that he usually had to hide it; to fit in with humans at least he had to do that.

If one sees him in his human form where he tries to fit with them, they would see a tall, lithe, muscular 17 year old guy with chocolate brown eyes. The eyes... the eyes were the only thing he had to change to hide his true self. His eyes were his most beautiful feature and that's what he had to hide.

See, Faelen wasn't a normal human, actually he wasn't a human at all. Faelen was a werewolf, a rogue werewolf for 2 years now. He's been running and running but reaching nowhere. But tonight was different Tonight he was going to face the thing that he had run away from two years ago.

Faelen was in his wolf form, at the moment. In this form he was a wolf with chocolate brown fur and amber eyes which were usually scorching like a big bright fire. But tonight his eyes weren't burning fire. Instead they were a dirty orange that were shifting to brown. Right now they were as dull as dead wood.

_Faelen, be ready for whatever your about to face. _His inner conscience was telling him. He didn't want to face whatever he was about to face, but he knew if he didn't he would never be able to face it again. He kept his strength together and moved ahead.

He could feel it in the air that something was wrong. But he kept going on. At last, he came to his destination. He changed back to human form. In this he wasn't wearing any clothes and somewhat could remind one of Tarzan.

_"Come out, wherever you are and tell me what I came to hear." _ It was a telepathic message. He didn't want to break the silence of the night. He could easily detect the life force of another person, a night person, that is. And soon enough the silence of the night was broken.

"Hey Fay, I missed you bro. How are things going? Do you ever miss us?"

"Ade", Faelen hugged him tight and smiled, "Of course I miss you guys."

"Well, Fay, I came to tell you something important."

"What is it? What happened? Is she okay?"

"She's dead"


	2. Relieve the Pain

Chapter 2

"Taxi!"

"Where to miss?"

"Grand Central Station please"

_Earlier that day_

_"So I guess I'm ready to go" _

_At least that's what Stella tried to tell herself. But inside she wasn't ready to go anywhere. She wasn't ready to leave and try to forget everything. Yes, it was her hearts burning desire to forget and start anew but she couldn't. She wished she could be wanted for who she was and not as just another toy on the street. She wanted someone to understand her but that was hard living on the city. She loved New York City so much. It was in these streets and corners of Brooklyn where she had the best memories of her mom and met her best friend Mollie Carter. This was where her heart was broken and this was the place she was leaving tonight._

_"Are you sure Stell?"_

_"Yeah Mols I'm sure"_

_"I can tell by the way you lookin right now, Stell. I can pack my bags and come with you right now or we can stay right here. I can't see you cry anymore like that. Come over here." She took Stella and hugged her tight. Stella couldn't resist Mollie's hug. She couldn't ever lie to Mollie or keep anything from her. Mollie knew her inside out and she knew Mollie the same. _

_After some crying and "No Mols I have to go. It's just that I'm really gonna miss ya babes."_

_"Aww I'm gonna miss you too. By the way you look fabulous"_

_She laughed "I love you"_

_"Love you too baby gal"_

_Stella took one last look in the mirror. She wasn't wearing anything special for Mollie to say she looked fabulous. But maybe because right now she looked ready to go. Her short dark brown hair was open and let it show her red streaks which were 1 year old. She wasn't too tall nor too short. Her brown eyes showed confidence and her pink lips attitude. Yes, in denims and leather jacket, she was confident now. Beside her was this tall black girl with long black hair and a cool queenly face. _

_"Tell dad that I love him!"_

_Then she left for the door and to the main street._

Once she check in she sat in a cool carriage. With her there was this old couple and their grandchild. For most of the way she played with the little kid. Once they left she was alone. Finally after an hour or so of their leave she reached her destination.

It was late in the night when Stella finally reached the lake house that was near Lake Placid. She went to that house every summer till her mom was with her. It was 7 years since the last time she came. Now 17 year old Stella came back to this house full of beautiful immortal memories.

But something told her there was something wrong. She usually felt safe when she came there. This time she felt that there was some trouble. Instinctively she left her home and took her phone and a flashlight. She went in the forest and smelled blood. Her heart started beating rapidly, her pulse quickened; she was getting an adrenaline rush.

She thought to herself _"OMG whats going on, this never happens, where am I going...?"_

It became stronger and finally she saw where it came from. A girl, hanging from a tree, blood dripping from her neck to her feet. She was in a white dress and looked pale and beaten up. Her black hair fell around her pretty face. She looked like an angel sent from heaven who was beaten up by one of Lucifer's minions. Her mind told her to run, run like the wind but her heart made her stop and told her to do something. What to do exactly that she didn't know. There was no signal so she couldn't call 911.

"Okay Stell you found a dead body, no signal, no one around to help, what can you do? Oh God I can't handle this..."

"Where do you think you're going, girlie?"

Stella spun around to find a tall, blond guy with deep black eyes and two wolves at his side.

"I-I lost my way I actually had to go to the lake and I..."

"Well that's okay u won't need to find it anymore, I'll tell you where it is."

"No its okay I don't want your help"

"Oh but you will need it. Boys show her the way.. to hell"

"Noo!"


	3. Unexpected Night

**Still don't own the night world, still wanting to...**

Chapter 3

"Why did they kill her, she wasn't a part of this, I had nothing to do with her anymore!"

"I think they assumed Ariadne was well...But I can show you where they slew and hung her"

Faelen stared at Ade "Who did they assume she was?"

"Uh well..."

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Faelen's heart started racing. "No it can't be, she doesn't remember me or who I am!"

"That means you are going to have to protect her even more carefully" Ade could see how much this pained him.

They went up the way in utter silence. After something like 10 minutes Faelen spoke.

"Another thing, Ade, did she ever tell you anything?"

"Anything about what?"

It took a few moments for Faelen to continue "About how she felt..."

"You still haven't gotten over her? Isn't that why you left in the first place?"

"i've tried really hard, but you don't even have the slightest idea of what she is to me"

"Just one girl dude just one, there are loads of others who like you"

"The heart doesn't come on everything it sees and she isn't any ordinary girl"

Ade understood. "Y'know a lot of girls back there want you"

"Yeah sure if your his son then you're straight on The Wanted List"

"Please, I'm his son too but in this story your Romeo"

"And what does that mean exactly"

"It means all girls fall for Romeo and he likes Rosalind but in the end he falls for Juliet"

"Also both of them die in the end" said Faelen in a sad and sarcastic tone.

"They weren't night people though" Ade smirked and winked at him.

Faelen shook his head and thought for a moment "Yeah point to be noted"

Ade understood Faelen like a doctor could understand big biological words. He knew Faelen inside out, secret to secret, feeling to feeling. Faelen and Ade knew each other like a bee knew nectar. They would take all sorts of risks for each other. They would fight with and for each anytime, anyplace. They were closer than brothers.

At the moment, Faelen's senses were telling him something. His instincts told him from inside that something was wrong and something right was going to happen. He never had this feeling. His entire body was shaking and telling him to change.

"Ade do you feel it"

"Feel what?"

"The presence of a human" Faelen took a sniff. He suddenly felt like his heart was out of his body. That smell, he knew that smell so very well. _No please God no. This can't be happening._

"What?! Humans don't come to this area much. Nobody came here for the last 7 years. But.. I don't feel a thing."

"Let's get closer then, its coming from that direction."

After 5 minutes of running, Ade was able to sense a human presence. They both Changed and ran like the wind."

At last they came up to find a dead Ariadne, two 'wolves, a vampire and a human girl. But not just any human girl. The wolves were about to pounce on the girl. She was defenceless. Faelen could feel her fear and heard what she said as clear as a crystal and that was enough to make an utterly, reckless decision that he was about to take.

For a second Stella thought this was the end. The end of her stay at the lake house, the end to her pain and misery, the end to her life. Yes she wanted her life to end, but not in this way. She wanted to be able to say goodbye to her father Robert Brooks, his girlfriend Katherine and Molly and the rest of her crew. She wouldn't be able to participate in anymore street competitions, or go to any of New Yorks awesome clubs. She wouldn't be able to go to central park anymore. She couldn't even give life another chance anymore. She couldn't find love ever.

Her last words were, "I'm gonna see you soon". She kept them to her heart and murmured a small prayer.

Or seemingly so were they her last words. She would have told herself she'd been hallucinating, if she thought about what she was going to see. But no, it was real.

Out of the sky came a wolf, of chocolate brown colour. It came in front of her. She was able to see its amber eyes, blazing brightly like the sun. It looked at her for a brief second and turned to her attackers.

Out of nowhere she felt someone telling her something in rough but gentle voice which was full of concern.

_Go Stella, go. Just go, please. These people will hurt you very very badly. I don't want that to happen._

Stella was too stunned to listen to it for the first time. How did the wolf know her name? The second time the voice came out angry and furious.

_Didn't you hear me? Go right now..._

Stella just got up but couldn't run. Her legs felt like stones, and she couldn't make them budge.

_What will it take to make you go? Just leave..._

Her body was screaming _leave leave_. Her body moved, but her eyes were stuck on the wolf like glue.

The blond vampire started talking "Well look who's here to join the party. Come along Fay, I think she'll be good dinner today"

_Dinner? Are they talking about me_

_Yes they are. Why haven't you left?_

Stella was taken aback._ I'm trying but..._

_But?_

_You're so mesmerizing, it's hard for me to take my eyes off of you. _

_Look there's no time for all of this. Just run. Don't you want your life?_

_I-I..._

_Look your life is too precious to waste. Go on and save yourself._

His voice was calm, pleading and reasonable at the same time. She also felt as if she knew that voice. Her heart secretly was rejoicing. Stella couldn't resist obeying and ran for her life.

Faelen thought to himself "Finally she listened, and saw her running. He Changed back to his human form.

It was even more terrible than he thought it would be. Ariadne was beaten and tortured, and made too look like some holy sacrifice. Even in death, she was beautiful, but now instead of a beautiful but complex Ariadne was a corpse with a silver sword in it.

"Ian what did she do to deserve this?"

"Fay, Fay, calm down. What makes you think we did it? Yeah we watched it happen, but then again she was gonna get it"

"Exactly and thats why I asked why?"

"Because of you of course. See she was gonna get married to that cousin, Adolf, of yours. Now you know how much he hates you. When he found out that you had proposed to her, and she said no to you, which is very sad by the way, he felt she was 'impure'. He couldn't stand the fact that you tried her first so I'm guessing he's the one that arranged it. Your poor old father was here too. You know while they were killing her, he was smiling the brightest. And so here she is. Or was"

Faelen didn't know what to say to this. He was horrified, and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Ian," said Ade, "Are you being honest with us"

"This is what I heard. Now since I answered your question, you answer mine. Why did you save her"

"She didn't deserve it, what she saw, she must be horrified and you were going to kill her? Couldn't you have used your great ability on her?"

"I was hungry y'know. Me before someone else, it's the law of the jungle! But anyways I'm still hungry. And I smelt that girls blood and my oh my it was like sweet nectar from paradise."

"Well you're not gonna get her."

"And why so?"

"Because I said so." The frustration in his voice was clear now.

"Really, I don't think you're in that position."

He lunged for his throat. But the other wolf got to him first. Ade was fighting off the other one. Ian just ran. Faelen fought hard and was able to break his neck. Even in human form, shapeshifters can retain the strength and quality of the animal they shift into. He raced to Ian, who was just a metre away from the girl. She was walking to a lake house. Again Faelen took another reckless decision.

Stella heard the cry from behind. She saw the guy from the woods again, but before she could scream, a man came from behind and started fighting him. This time she could see the vampire was more than a match for him. She didn't want the boy hurt on any cost.

She looked around and found a piece of wood, a part from a fallen branch. She could see the vampire was on top of the boy. Without thinking she attacked and the wood pierced through its body. Its body was becoming yellow and seemed to stiffen. A horrible stench was coming.

The boy shoved the body to the side

"Wow how did you know that..?'

But before any reply could come, Stella fainted and fell into the arms of her rescuer.


	4. Morning Bliss

**Sorry for deleting the old chapter whoever may have red it. Change in story, change in chapter. Hope readers like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World Series, the great LJ Smith does.**

Chapter 4

It was morning and the sun was shining brightly. Faelen was cursing himself and his destiny. _Why oh why did this have to happen? Don't they know already what happened between us? _Whenever Faelen thought about the past few months of his life, he would get chest pains. They hurt so much, it was sometimes unbearable. He felt like dying and wished he'd come on earth in a different form.

But yesterday something happened, something so incredible and so incredulous at the same time. She was in danger and he could come to her rescue. She had that look of shock and fear and wonder which he had already seen before. She didn't have a clue about the number of times she had saved his life.

And there she was on the couch, sleeping so peacefully. All her wounds were taken care of. She looked healthy and vibrant and just plain beautiful. In his whole life he had always cursed his destiny, his life but not for the first time he was appreciating it again.

_Yesterday night…_

Stella fell into his arms. Faelen suddenly felt light because what he just saw wasn't a dream. She was actually there and actually in his arms. Faelen took a moment to enjoy it, and that was the best feeling he ever had in a long time. All the good memories were coming back and he felt like he as on cloud nine. But he soon got interrupted.

"Faelen, look at her." Ade was indicating some bruises and a few cuts "Let's get her inside, Romeo"

They got her in the lake house and put some bandages over her.

"So what's your plan now?" Ade was worried for him.

Faelen took some time to answer "I'll stay with her for the night. I'll take care of her till she needs me." _Forever I hope. _

Ade eyed him before he said "Fine, be with her till you can. But not long okay?" Ade was concerned about him. "I'll bid you adieu, then" He changed to his wolf form and ran and was soon out of sight.

Faelen went inside, and took Stella up again and cradled her on the couch the whole night.

_Back to the present…_

He heard a groan and immediately went to her side. She was getting up. She opened her eyes, her beautiful big brown eyes. She got up and saw Faelen sitting on the couch across her.

"Umm, Good Morning…?" Stella didn't know his name but she felt weirdly comfortable, comfortable enough to greet him and not enquire about whom he was or what he was doing there.

He smiled and said "Good morning, princess". He smiled as if he knew her for a long time. Stella was confused. _How would he know me?_

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" It came out wrong cause she saw the smile he wore was fading. She wanted to say that gently but it came out slightly harsh. _Man what did I do?_ She swore in her mind.

"I know you don't know me. And it's okay, I wouldn't expect you to"

Stella started panicking. _I don't know him, but he knows me and doesn't expect that I know him. Is he a stalker or something?_

'Uh well, it doesn't really happen that you wake up in the morning with a stranger in your house." _A really hot stranger who could _possibly_ be a Stalker. _

He laughed and said "I'm not a stalker if you want to know. I was in your life you know, the one before your accident."

_He knows about that? He was in it? What was he? _She didn't know that he could hear her thoughts crystal clearly. She got up and so did he. She was backing away.

"Umm well thanks for the bandages," he was coming near her but his expression was of concern and was pleading. He wanted her to trust him but it was common sense to not trust a stranger. "But I think it'll be better if you uh go." She gulped and said "I'll take care of myself from here" She was at the wall and he already reached. He was so tall, like maybe 5 or 6 inches taller than her. He suddenly punched his fist at the wall and made a hole through it. Now Stella was shit scared.

I'm sorry for that it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Just that I'm trying to fight the urge to kiss you" it came out exasperated.

Stella suddenly realized that maybe he could have been someone important. Maybe she had already found love and lost it again. But fate brought them together. "So kiss me then."

Faelen looked shocked. He didn't expect that she would say something like that. "What?"

"Yeah, kiss me go on. I can't afford broken walls anyways."

And he kissed her. Stella thought to herself that it was surprisingly good. She kissed him back. And it went on like that for a long time.


	5. Night History Revisited

**Vampywildcat :* L.J. Smith is the great owner of the night world, the vampire diaries and other great series…. But I happily own my characters**

Chapter 5

6 months ago...

"Okay, u gotta agree. She was lookin like a douche bag today." Mollie couldn't stop laughing as they went back to their apartment complex. Stella couldn't keep it in either.

"Yeah, with that puffy skirt she would be the perfect model for Barbie" Stella went on "I'm a Barbie girl, in my Barbie world, life in plastic, it's fantastic…"

"Yeah and like that's actually so true. Y'know maybe that's how all Upper East Side girls are. All fake and dumb."

"And clearly fad zombies"

"It seemed like a pretty ordinary day. The sun was shining and everything seemed okay. It was cold and the snow made New York City a winter wonderland. They were going on joking about Selena's outfit at school. Selena and Taylor hated all people from Brooklyn for some weird reason. At the core they hated Stella and Mollie. Most of the time they didn't give a damn about Selena and Tay's bitchiness. But today they couldn't help notice. It was really the joke of the day.

"Y'know Mollie this is our final year"

"Mollie stopped walking and looked at Stella "C'mon don't worry. We promised each other we won't be apart. I mean you're my best friend in this entire universe. No, not even my best friend. Your way more than that. I mean even if our universes are different we'll still be stuck together anyways right?"

"I hope so. We better be stuck together."

"The walk was back to funny again. When they finally reached their complex, they got ready for the Wild Heart. Mollie wore an electric blue top with a black high waist pants which showed off her slim but slightly curvy body and Stella wore a black and white dress with fish net stockings and ankle length boots. She thought she looked so badass but elegant too.

"She left a quick note for her dad and they were off with their coats. The Wild Heart was the venue for one of their friend's birthday. It was all glitz and glamour but tonight the theme was more dark and more alluring and eerie. They crossed Brooklyn bridge and reached times square. It was the most beautiful sight Stella ever saw in her life. So many people and so much light, all to give out warmth and comfort. Stella loved her life here and wouldn't trade it for anything. Little did she know that night her life was going to change forever.

"Okay Ade, what are you doing here?" Faelen was not in such a great mood that day. That's cause he was tired and scared. He just ran away from his family home and couldn't find a place to stay. He didn't know how to start a different life. He was hungry and tired an didn't want to run anymore.

"Dude you're in New York! I mean like one of the best city in the wold sort of. C'mon let's go out. Have fun. Cheer up!"

"Do I look like I wanna go anywhere? Just leave me alone"

"You will anyways. Come on now I found this awesome club. There's gonna be a party there. We'll go as waiters or bartenders."

"Are you crazy? You wanna go to place where there are humans?" Faelen was irritated already and hearing the talk of humans was making him livid.

"Aw c'mon Ian's gonna be there with us. It'll be good. Its name is so awesome to."

"Oh yeah what is it"

"The Wild Heart"

Faelen shook his head and got his coat.

"Ah now that's more like it" Ade said grinning widely.

They reached Times Square in 45 minutes flat. The Wild Heart was somewhere around the corner. They got in. Faelen was in a simple black trousers and white shirt. His hair was ruffled. Ade wore the same but his hair was more neat. They finally caught Ian at the end of the bar.

"Woo-hoo! My favourite wolves down here tonight, huh."

"Heya Ian. Make something interesting for Romeo Grumpy Montague" Faelen snorted at that.

"Ohh so many gals comin in tonight. There's this big birthday bash. And all Manhatten girls."

"C'mon let's get high"

Faelen turned around and he saw something that would change his life forever.


	6. First Meetings

"Stella and Mollie came in smooth as cats. They knew most of the girls in this party were from Manhattan, but they had their own swag, so it didn't really matter where they from. Their friend, Calliope saw them and rushed over.

"Stel, Mols I'm so happy you guys could make it." Calliope was a sweet girl, with auburn hair in such cute curls and had such a rosy face, it was almost delicate. They met Calliope at school and had helped her when she was a freshman. They were always close and Calliope helped them with anything they needed whether it was funding or any other type of resource. Today she was 16. She wore a red and gold knee length dress which was one shouldered and tied her curls up.

We wouldn't miss it for anything." Mollie said and quickly hugged each other

"Wanna have something girls?"

"Some coke would be good thanks" Stella said. Mollie ordered a green apple mock tail.

"Man this is so good." Mollie said. She was into punk and dark stuff. Stella loved it too.  
"Ohkay girls, Let's talk." Calliope came to them. "Today was so funny y'know. Selena's dress. I'm sure she'll get a sponsor from Barbie."

"I know we were talking bout that on the way back from school" Stella said

"And they talked about school and other things happening. Calliope took some advice from them about university. They told her to study really hard in the last year. They cracked jokes and generally were having a good time.

"You know what we like about you Calliope?" Mollie said.

"Calliope took a sip of her mock tail. "What?"

"That you're yourself. You don't act like anyone else just cause your rich and all. You're a good person y'know" Stella said.

"Hahaha. Well y'know you guys get all the credit for that. If you guys weren't in my life I wouldn't be what I am today. You helped me find someone who likes me for myself and not cause I'm rich. You taught me how to be badass. Thank you so much"

"They all smiled at each other. "So wanna go dance? I got loads of cool songs."

"Hell yes!" Mollie and Stella exclaimed together. They loved dancing, it was like second nature to them.

"Hey Mr. DJ song pon de replay!"

"Woo hoo" everyone started shouting and came to the dance floor. Stella went and thought life is so beautiful.

"Faelen turned around when the song started. That's when he saw her. This girl in a white and black dress with pretty brown hair. She was dancing in such a crazy but sexy way. He suddenly had an idea.

"Ian, you said all the girls are from Manhattan right?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"That means they're rich and spoilt and don't have much to do in life."

"First two are right. Last one not applicable to all. What's goin on?" Ian looked at him in with a reproachful expression.

"I'll be right back" He glided over to the dancing party.

"Stella suddenly felt as if something was goin to happen in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

"Hey pretty gal. What's your name?" Stella spun around to find this tall, and really hot guy with dirty brown eyes that were so sexy. Her friends were busy dancing. She tore herself away from the dancing and came down to talk to him. Faelen who was smirking thought 'she's already interested in me. Wow I'm so incredible'

"Hmm well I'm kinda new to the city. I was wondering..."

Stella knew these kinda guys. They usually came all charming and suave and just use you. Stella didn't want to get with any guy. Not ever. "Look just go away okay. I'm not the kind of girl you want. If you come near me I'll do nothing but hurt you." And with that she went back to the dance floor. She told Mollie she wasn't feeling well and that she should enjoy. She got her coat and left.

Well, that I didn't expect.

"He went back. Ade came up and went "Just what do you think you were doing?"

"I uh nothing really"  
"Nothing huh. Listen we might be night people but we are not cold hearted. Don't try to use any of these girls. It'll come back to you. What was that girl saying anyways?"

"Something about bout how she'll just be hurting me. It doesn't matter I won't see her most probably for the rest of my life." At that moment he didn't know how wrong he was.

"Stella couldn't get that guy off her mind for the entire weekend. It was Monday and she and Mollie were on their way.

"Mollie stopped in the middle of the way. "Okay lady fess up. You've been acting weird the whole weekend. What's your excuse?"

"Mollie we're getting late and I have not been acting weird."

"Yeah sure lemme check your temperature."

"Hey!" Stella hit Mollie's hand.

"Yeah you said you weren't feeling too good on Calliope's birthday huh? Who was that dude?"

"Okay look he was no one. You know how I am about guys nowadays. He was trying to flirt or something and I declined him. That's it"

"Mollie raised an eyebrow. "That's it? And you felt sick after that?"

"Actually cause when I got home I fainted on my bed. I didn't wake up till 1 o'clock in the afternoon. Now can we get on. We're late"

"They rushed to school. They saw everyone whispering. Stella thought 'what now?' Suddenly she found her answer and froze in her tracks. He was there in a leather jacket and fitted jeans and messy brown hair. The same guy from The Wild Heart. emNo no no this cant be happening. it was.

"Stells what's happenin?"

"He's the one."

"He's the what?"

"From the Wild Heart"

Mollie spun around. "Woah, he's hot actually beautiful in a sort of way"

mal"Stella thought since he's with Selena, Tay and the rest of the Manhattan snobs, he wouldn't notice her at all. She went to homeroom and thought she's safe. She was wrong. Seems like they shared homeroom. Stella hoped that they didn't share any other class. But by the end of the day she found that they shared not only homeroom, but biology, chemistry, maths, and P.E. She also found out his name was Faelen Brown and was a new student here for final year. She had to sit at the back so that she wouldn't notice her.

"The day was over and she was on her way home. Mollie had to stay back for an extra council meeting. Suddenly someone caught her arm and dragged her to an empty alley.

"In a gagged voice she started screaming "let me go!"

"Calm down, stop shouting, please."

"Stella opened her eyes to find it was none other than Faelen Brown, new kid at Edward Black High and the guy she met and ran away from at the Wild Heart. She shoved him aside and spat "What do want?"

"I'm fine thank you very much. Why are you trying to avoid me?"

"First of all I'm not avoiding you and second what is the meaning of this? I don't even know you."

"Hmm but you will soon. Look I just need to get my way around the city. I think you're smart enough to help me in that."

"Stella crossed her arms "Go on"

"Yeah so where could we get coffee first of all?"

"Stella paused and said "Just around the corner there's a Starbucks. This is not a date by the way."

"Yes princess." Stella stared at him for a minute and then walked towards Starbucks. They got there and Stella ordered a decaf. Faelen ordered black coffee. Stella took out her map of New York that she had since she was in first grade.

"Okay so right now we're in Brooklyn. Where do you live by the way?"

"Me?" Faelen wasn't paying much attention.

"Of course, dumbass"

He was taken aback. No girl in his life had ever called him anything like that. "I live in an apartment like half an hour from here."

"Alright that's lovely." Stella felt a little bit nice knowing that he didn't live far. "So our school is near Brooklyn Bridge which goes to Manhattan over there. Then that's Queens on our other side. The Bronx is right over there and that island over there is Staten Island. What you have to focus on is pretty much Brooklyn and Manhattan. Brooklyn cause ya live here and Manhattan just for recreational purposes." She explained all the near places to go and what one can do in the city. They talked about school courses. It was gonna be 5 and Stella had to get back home.

"Hey I got to go now. I hope I could've been of some help."

"Yeah you were great. Hey so can we meet tomorrow. My place maybe."

"Stella looked over her shoulder and told him that she'll tell him tomorrow at school.

"Faelen was happy that he could finally get to talk to her. She was pretty interesting and she was really beautiful. But he thought he might have to dump her soon. He couldn't afford to fall in love. 'I feel sorry for her' he thought and slept.

"Stella got home and thought today was a nice day. She had dinner smiling with her dad and step mom. She slept with happy thoughts in her head and had very sweet dreams.


	7. Acceptance

**I'm updating after long time. Lol. Have a good weekend everyone. :)**

Chapter 7

So the first few weeks went on and they couldn't really get to talk to each other coz he was with Selena and Taylor and Jared and the other Manhattan snobs. Stella was way to busy with school work and neighbourhood stuff. She always tried to talk to him but somehow never could. She never felt like that about a guy. After a week she concluded that he wasn't interested in her at all. She should've been happy but for some reason wasn't completely satisfied. She didn't know it but he always was trying to escape from Taylor and Selena. He was just dying to get out from their dumb conversations.

Her dad worked late at night so he didn't really get to talk to her much. It was like that for some time. Katherine wasn't really her step mom but she sort of took care of her a few years back when one of Stella's most tragic events of her life had occurred. Stella was grateful for that. But she didn't need anyone anymore. She was okay on her own. She knew her dad liked Katherine. And the truth was she was okay with it. But they weren't getting married anytime soon so it didn't matter.

She was coming back from home and she suddenly saw mad Mason following her. He's been like that for more than a year and did it to show other jerks living round the block that he can get girls. More than that Stella thought he was crazy and a total douchebag. He started stalking her way too much nowadays. Stella thought she'd have to take a short cut . She came to this empty alley. He was right behind her and started catching up. Before she knew it she was racing down the alley. She was used to running around the streets of Brooklyn so she was extremely fast. But Mason was faster. He caught her arm and slammed her on the wall.

"Ow hey!" Stella shouted. Her head started throbbing and Masons stinky breath came near her ear.

"Hey beautiful, seems like you weren't in my mood. Or is that how you react to all guys?"

"Get away from me, you bastard" Stella said through clenched teeth. "I'm never in your mood. And I never will be." And with that Stella hit him in the head and pushed him away. But he caught up to her again and grabbed her neck.

"God dude…you're cho..choking me. Please stop it" the last line she said was in a more pleading and desperate tone.

"You're not goin anywhere." He was really angry now. He started putting his filthy hands on her belt when suddenly a hand came over his neck and peeled him away from Stella. Stella gasped for air. She could hear the crashing of Masons body on the wall.

"Hey who the fuck are you?"

"No one you need to know. Just like her." That voice. Stella sort of recognised it but was too stunned to see. She looked up faintly towards her saviour. It was none other than Faelen.

"And get one thing straight I better not see you or hear from anywhere that you touched her coz if you do the consequences will be bad."

Mason looked into his eyes. He got up and ran for his life as if he saw something that would take him into hell. Plus he screamed like a girl on the way back. Stella hoped that was the last time she saw him in her life. Stella was so shook by the assault that she didn't realise she was bleeding.

Faelen came to her and saw her head. "Oh Goddess you're hurt. C'mon let me get some help." Stella thought 'goddess'? That's new.

"It's okay I'm fine you can leave me. I don't need you're help."

"You do. Don't lie. Come." Stella had no choice but to obey. She was the one who needed help. She couldn't refuse it.

They went up to an apartment and when they were inside Stella immediately flopped on the couch. Faelen quickly got a first aid kit and a ice pack. In about 10 minutes Stella felt better.

"Uh Faelen?" Stella said quietly. Stella wanted to talk to him about so many things. Clear out so much.

"Yes" Faelen came over quickly and sat beside her. 'Omg he's so... what was I going to say?' He looked at her with really concerned eyes and his navy blue shirt was also stained him blood.

Stella took a deep breath. She had too. " Faelen I just wanted to say thank you so much. What you did out there was really just amazing."

Faelen was still looking at her. As if he knew there was much more she wanted to say. "Tell me Stella what do you have to say to me? I know you're angry with me. I'm sorry I couldn't get time to hang out."

Stella looked at him with a grim expression "Faelen there is nothing I have to say to you. What can I say tell me? I mean I don't think we know each other that well anyways."

Faelens brown eyes looked even deeper in that moment. Deeper with sorrow and pleading. Stella hated this. But she had to do it. "Look thanks again. Im really really grateful to you" She looked at him in the eye. She suddenly kept her hand on his and something she didn't expect at all happened.

It was all so sudden and yet so gradual. It felt so new but also felt as if it was sealed and sure for generations. It took them away physically but brought them closer spiritually. And it only lasted for a second. When it was over Stella was panting and so was Faelen. They both were struck and for the first time Stella saw a different expression of his other than coldness or boredom. His eyes looked bigger and for a split second Stella thought she saw his eyes shift to amber.

Stella wasn't scared but she still ran and was out the door. After that Faelen collapsed on the floor. He started cursing himself thinking 'this is the kind of monster I am. I made her run away. I'm just hideous' anger started boiling inside of him and soon his clothes started to spread everywhere but in little ripped pieces. And he suddenly looked in the mirror to find instead of a human with black hair and brown eyes a wolf with chocolate brown fur and amber eyes. He leaped out of the apartment window and wasn't seen there till sometime in the night.

After getting home Stella locked herself in her room. Sitting in her favourite corner she replayed all that happened at Faelen's place. What was that? How did it happen. But something she was sure about thar it wasn't exactly human. But it was still sort of nice. She called up Mollie.

"hey Mollie"

"yo Stella. How ya doin?"

"hey I needed some advice."

"Shoot"

"I have a friend who helped me out with something. And lets say after saying thank you I sort of ran away. Should I go talk to that person or let the ice remain?"

"Hmm and why would you run away dumbo?"

"Argh just let that be. What should I do?"

"Is running away a cool thing?"

Stella sighed. She knew the answer. "No"

"Then? Means you should go and talk to that person as quickly as possible and say sorry"

"What if he's a psychopath or something."

"The only possible psychopath around here is Mason."

Stella sighed again and said "News travels fast doesn't it"

"Yeah and you should go and say sorry. Did Bella run away from Edward when he saved her? No so you are going back. I know I sound like I'm in a hurry but the thing is dads getting some old friend of his from Afghanistan and mom is like uhh" Stella could here voice and Mollie shouting back. "heyy gotta go. Or else mom y'know."

They laughed and Stella said "kay thanks a lot. Love you

After a few hours she made up her mind. 'What I did wasn't right I should go talk to him.' So she packed her bags and went back. She left a note for her father. She knew he'd come back late and she would be back by then but just in case. Anything could happen in the world. No way of knowing it.

Faelen ran over the roofs. He made sure no one watched him. 'I'll kill people with my hideous looks' he soon reached the edge of Brooklyn where there were old run down buildings. He went down and inside one of them. He burst into a room full of night people. He saw Ade there. Ade looked at him with a weird mix of anger and amusement.

"My darling little brother hows the New York air?" he took him into one of the spare rooms. There he changed back and into a shapeshifter pant. He narrated what happened with Stella and also the whole story before that.

"I think you have found your soulmate little brother."

"That's bullshit. I cant have a human for a soulmate."

"Oh yes you can. That's the match that's goin on nowadays. Why don't you join Circle Daybreak officially. You can keep the apartment then. And stop thinking that you're a monster. Accept who you are. I'm sure that girl will love you for who are."

"Yeah by running away." He sounded so sadistic that it made Ade irritated.

"Faelen in this world people will always try to cheat you or hurt you. You're smart enough to know whats right and whats wrong. But you aren't strong enough to deal with your insecurities."

"Oh yeah. I'm not strong enough to deal with my insecurities. That's why I'm living here and cant accept the fact that I'm a monster."

"Listen, to me alright. The way to deal with it is to accept who you are and y'know once you do that all your insecurities will vanish. Believe me. Don't let her go like that." He left to do some work. Faelen thought about it. 'I don't have to act like my kind. I can be my own person. I'm a night person and I'm proud to be one.'And with that he took off.

She reached his place in about 20 minutes. She got up and knocked. Nobody answered. She tried a few more times and suddenly the door opened. It was unlocked. Sort of like the way she left it before leaving. She went in slowly. She turned the lights on to find things broken and his clothes in shreds. She murmured "Oh my god. Who would've done this?" she looked around and at time she thought she saw a amber near the window. She checked that again and screamed. The amber wasn't anything ordinary. They were eyes. Wolf eyes. The wolf growled and before she could even turn the wolf jumped on her and she was pinned to the floor.

She cried but then the wolf stopped growling. She thought that she was gonna die and started saying a mental good bye to everyone. Then she heard a voice.

_Stella its me Faelen._

Stella thought_ great this is what happens to everyone who dies_.

_Stella you're not going to die and its really_ _me._

Stella opened her eyes slowly the wolf was still over her. But then retreated back. Stella looked in wonder. She saw that she could run but didn't. It was crazy but she believed what the wolf was saying. And it happened.

The wolf was still on its four legs but its head was facing the ground. Slowly slowly the change was occurring. First the fur was growing in. Like it was being absorbed. Then the claws retracted back into finger nails. And the muzzle was pushed back to make a nose, fangs into normal teeth. To Stella the most incredible change were the eyes. From blazing amber they were calming down into brown and that meant it was over. Instead of the wolf who seemingly attacked her was Faelen. Faelen Brown.

"Stella are you all right?"

Stella was frozen. She couldn't move. Gravity made her stuck to the ground. _This is a dream. When will I die?_

_Don't say that. Please I don't want that to happen ever_.

"You're a werewolf aren't you?"

He nodded his head "You think I'm a monster that I'm hideous right? Man what was I thinking listening to Ade."

"Monster? Hideous? No way that isn't what I thought. How can you call yourself that. Dude I've seen monsters who are of my race. They are ugly. You you don't know what you are. You're and angel damn it. You saved my life and took care of me. And believe me you're the most beautiful person I've seen in my whole life living here."

Faelen looked at her with shock and wonder. "Do you really mean that?"

"Each and every word"

There was a moment of silence. Then Stella asked him "Have you ever felt heartache?"

"Which kind?"

"Any kind?"

"Yes I have."

"Tell me about it." She asked in this calm and gentle tone.

"I could show you."

"How could you-" before she could complete her sentence her mouth was closed. His hands were on her face and then hers were on his and then everything exploded. She wasn't in her own body then. She was somewhere else. She looked around and realised she was in Faelens mind. It was dark and sad it looked like some barren wasteland from where each and every sort of happiness was stolen. Stella felt hurt and anger. Who did this?

_My life did. I know it looks horrible. I'll show you some of my pain_. He showed her a memory. It sort of looked like a movie being shown from a projector and the wall was the screen. It showed a little boy with a huge smile and amber eyes running in the woods. Then he came up to a clearing where there were big wolves and he saw them ripping out flesh of a trekker. He and Stella both looked horrified. Oh my god. No.

_That was the first time I saw them. I understood what I was_.

He showed her another image. This was a teenage boy about 15 coming back to what looked like a camp and being slapped by a girl for no. apparent reason. Bitch. And then some other guys came up and started beating the crap out of him. Faelen fought back but because there were so many he couldn't keep up. One guy looked really happy while doing it.

_Thats my sick and mental cousin Adolf. I still don't get it why he hates me. And that girl is Ariadne. Loves him or should I say his name and fame in the pack._

_That just sucks dude. That's just shit man._

_Yeah it is, huh. Here check this out_. This time there was a body being taken. It was of a women. She was being buried in a hole in the ground. Actually dumped a better word. Stella was aghast.

How did you deal with all of this? Who was that women?

She was my mother. She was the only one who protected me. And someone else to.

He showed her another flash. It was the little kid again and other kids came up to him. One kid was about to hit him when another kid a bit older came up and punched him. He said 'don't you dare come near by brother or else I'll kill you.'

_Wow who's the hero?_

_My older brother Ade. He hated living there as much as I did. We made this plan to run away which was successful_. Suddenly a light cracked up from the wall. Stella didn't notice before but there were two other cracks near the newly formed one. She went to one and touched it. It cracked up even more. She could see some of the fun memories of Ade and Faelen.

_Whats the other crack for?_

_Stella isn't it obvious? That's you._

She touched the other crack. It cracked up even more than the other one. Through it she could see the first time they met. The first time they talked. Through it she could also see something else. She could see herself through his eyes. Her in school walking down with Mollie. In the cafeteria, looking at her when she wasn't. trying to catch up to her but unable too. Pulled by Selena and the others. She could feel his boredom and irritation with them. She then saw the attack that happened today. She felt the rage and anger. It was so much.

_Yeah you're one of the reasons_ _that there is light in this dark landscape. I wish there was more though._

_There will be more. Don't lose hope on life yet. There is still so much left._

Suddenly the dark landscape vanished and Stella was back in her body. She was in Faelens arms and he in hers. She checked the time. "oh no."

"What happened?"

"Dad's gonna kill me. I'm late. I should get back."

"All right. Then"

She got up. He got up with her, his arms still around her. "Umm you do realise for me to leave you have let me go?" she said it in an amusing way.

For the first time he laughed. They laughed together. He let her go then. "When will I see you again?"

"Tomorrow in school."

"I know that but otherwise just you and me y'know?"

"Its Friday night wanna go out somewhere?"

"Tell where?"

"Hmm surprise me."

Then she half opened the door and Faelen said "What?"

She went back and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back. "We'll talk more tomorrow"

With that she left.

Faelen smiled to himself and then turned around to find his living room in tatters. 'Damn I have to clean it up.'


End file.
